The Repairmen: A Normal Job
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: In a crime riddled city, The Repairmen are there to help clean up the streets and taken down the dangerous bad guys the cops can't get to. Matt and Daniel just having a regular night out when they're called in for an important job. (Episode 1)


**Hello everyone! This is my newest project I call The Repairmen. Now this will be a serious of oneshots following two guys living in a crime riddled city! Their objective? Clean up the streets one criminal at a time! Their will be a mixture of fillers and serious plot points, so keep a look out for this series!**

 **Daniel: 2P!Male!Hungary  
Matt: 2P!Canada  
Allen: 2P!America  
Ludwig: Germany  
Henry: Male!Hungary  
Gilbert: Prussia  
Alfred: America**

It was night time and two regulars at a local bar were sitting at the bar. One had his chin resting on the top of the counter, drink in one hand as his magenta eyes stare at it. He had a black beard, black hair tied into a ponytail, a scar over his nose, and another over his right eye. "I'm gettin sick and tired of it Matt...ya hear me? I am real close to hitting him in the face with the truck." He was wearing a black jacket with a white button up shirt, the first few buttons undone so his chest hair was visible.

Matt, his friend, was sitting next to him, wearing his flannel shirt and jeans. His long blonde hair was put into a small ponytail and his sunglasses covered his eyes. He grunted a bit after taking a sip from his beer. "I know..."

"Good! You should know! This SUCKS! You know...you know, I mean, I don't see why...your brother is staying with us...the sooner he leaves the better...work is the only place I can escape him! BAH!" He throws his arms up in the air and groans a bit.

"Daniel, you're gonna fall over." Matt said before finishing off his beer and standing up. "Now come on, we gotta go home. It's getting late."

Daniel groans and slams his head on the counter top. "NO! I don't like home! It sucks! Not when he's there! It's been a week and it's awful!" He groans and hiccups. "I'm so drunk right now..." He falls back and groans as he lands on the floor.

Matt looks down at him and raises a brow. "Let's go." He picks him up under the arms and starts to drag him along.

Daniel groans and whines, looking up at him. "You're to good to me sometimes...if I wanted to, I'd give you a kiss...but that's weird..." He snorts a bit.

Once they reach outside, two wolves looked at the two as one was dragging the other. One wolf was pure white and waged his tail as he looked at Matt. The other was all black and sniffed Daniel a bit before tilting his head. They were both pretty big and intimidating.

"I'm fiiiinnneeee! Just a little drunk." Daniel poked the black wolf on the nose. "Boop."

Matt arrived at a red pick-up truck and put Daniel in the bed of the truck. He opens the passenger's side and whistles. "Kuma, Farkas." Both animals bark and climb in the truck. Matt closes the door and walks over to the drivers side then gets in. starting up the truck, he backs up and drives down the road. Fiddling with the radio, finding a station to settle on.

In the back, Daniel groans and curls up a bit. "Damn it...stupid...alcohol..." He groans and rolls over. "Maaaaaaatt! Avoid big bumps! Thanks!" His speech was a bit slurred.

Matt nods, adjusting his rear view mirror. Soon his phone started to ring and he reached into his pocket and took it out. He answers. "Hello?" He turns down the radio a bit.

"Matt, this is Ludwig. Are you and Daniel available at the moment? Something important has come up."

Matt glanced back at the passed out Daniel. "Well...I'm available, if that's anything." He mutters a bit under his breath.

Their was a short pause before a sigh rang out on the other end. "Well, I suppose that's better than nothing, just, come to the station. We need some help."

Matt nods. "We'll be there soon." He hangs up the phone and opens the small window that leads to the bed of the truck. "Daniel! We're heading to the station!"

Daniel groans and rolls over, muttering to himself. "Fine, great, whatever...ugh..." Farkas whimpers a bit and looks back at his owner and barks softly.

Matt snorted a bit. "He's gonna be fine. He just drank a little to much." He groans as his phone rang again. He picks it up again and answers. "Who is it?"

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat your brother? Now when the hell are you getting home? I'm staaaaarving here! You two are terrible when it comes to having guests over."

"Allen, you can get your lazy ass up, and get your own damn food. We got a job, so you're gonna have to feed yourself like a big boy." Matt grips his steering wheel. Sometimes his brother REALLY got on his nerves, but he was his brother after all and that's what they do.

Allen sighs heavily as he stands at the fridge looking through it. He sees a case of beer and takes a can, popping it open. "Yeah yeah, fine, whatever. Maybe I'll order something...tell fuzz-ball I said he stinks." He laughs and hangs up the phone, taking a sip of the beer and went over to the couch.

Matt raised a brow as Allen hung up and stares at his phone. "Sometimes I worry about him..." He sighs heavily and shakes his head. Kuma barks softly and licked his cheek a few times. Chuckling, Matt rubs him on the head. "Thanks boy.

Soon he pulls up at the Police Station then turns off the truck. He gets out and went to the back, shaking the Hungarian. "Hey! Daniel, come on. We're here. Get up."

Daniel whines and groans. Farkas climbs out the open door and in the back. He starts to lick Daniel many times on the face. Daniel pushes him back a bit and sat up. "Alright, alright, I'm up! Thanks, thanks." He pets him on the head and yawns. "Ugh...you two stay here and guard the truck..." He points to the two wolves and climbs out the back. The two canines climb in the back and sat down, keeping a watchful eye out. Matt pat Daniel on the back and so they went inside.

Once they entered, they were met with lots of people yelling and papers all over the place. Whatever had happened turned the whole precinct into a tizzy. They walk straight to the back and into the office of the chief of police.

Ludwig was a well built man, blonde hair slicked back, sky blue eyes serious and stern. His sleeves on his white button up shirt were rolled up to just above his elbows, foot tapping the floor a bit. His fingers were crossed together and elbows propped on his desk. He looked at the door as it opened and leaned back in his chair. "Matt, Daniel, please, come in."

The two walk inside and each sat down in a chair. "What's going on? Did something happen?" Matt asked, brow raised.

Ludwig sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "Well...you see...we've come to some...alarming information..." He drums his fingers on the arm of his chair. "As you are both aware, this city is ultimately under the rule of a very strong, very cunning, mafia family..."

Daniel grunts a bit and nods slowly. "Yeah...the damn bastards...what? They blew up a police station near by or somethin? Wouldn't be the first..." He grumbles and crosses his arms.

Ludwig shakes his head. "No, that's not it, it's something...well it's just as bad...best if you look for yourself..." He opens a drawer on his desk and tossed out a manila envelope, but it had a few bloodstains on it. "This is a file one of our undercover cops managed to give us before he was killed..."

Daniel and Matt glanced at each other. Reaching over, Matt picks up the envelope and opens it. Inside were three profiles on three new operatives recently hired by the mafia family. Daniel took one, then Matt took one, leaving the third for last.

Daniel furrowed his brows a bit as he read the file. "Alfred F Jones, hitman and gun expert...he's 23 years old...he was part of another mafia family it says...wait, this guy has been a mafia member since he was a kid? Must have had a pretty messed up life...he's a coldblooded killer with with an insatiable lust for blood? Damn, this is one messed up kid..." Attached was a photo of a young man with short blonde hair with a cowlick in his hair, shinning ocean blue eyes, and a big, bright, smile, on his face. He looked pretty happy and innocent for someone who goes around killing people.

"Gilbert...Be...Belshbet...? Whatever, really German last name, he's 26 years old and already lead assassin and very narcissistic. Though when in the field of battle he shows no mercy to his victims...wait, he wields two swords...?" Matt raised a brow. "What kind of guy uses swords...let alone two..." He shakes his head. "Seems he teams up with Alfred on missions..." Attached was a picture of a rather pale man with a very cocky smirk on his face, hair as white of snow, and ruby red eyes that could pierce the soul.

They both picked up the last profile and took a look at it. "Henry Hedverary...huh, a Hungarian." Daniel said with a peaked interest. He raised a brow as he read on.

"The mind of a young child...? What's that suppose to mean? He's 26 years old." Matt scratches his head a bit and looks at Ludwig for some sort of answer. The picture attached had a man with a huge happy grin on his face. His light brown hair was tied in a low ponytail. His emerald green eyes were shining brightly as he looked at the camera.

"Well from what I read, he has the body of someone who is 26, but his mind is that of an eight year old...but that just makes him all the more dangerous...an eight year old raised to kill...not fully comprehending the consequences of his actions...nor is he being taught that killing is wrong...so he's probably the most dangerous out of the three..."

Daniel whistles a bit. "Says here he's also a gun expert, as well as the leading interrogator, likes to play games with his victims...well since he's basically a child, I'm not all that surprised...makes him prime interrogator material, probably ends up torturing whoever he gets his hands on. Seems he teams up with the other two on missions..."

Ludwig sighs and leans back in his chair. "Right...that is one of the reasons why I called you here. First, to give you a heads up on these three new threats the mafia has hired...they have their own personal assassin, hitman, and interrogator, making them all the more powerful and intimidating. So be careful. Now the second reason I've called you here is, I have a request."

Daniel snorted a bit. "Of course you do. Well, lay it on us already."

Ludwig took a deep breath. "Well...their seems to be some illegal activity going on near the port...we've gotten some Intel about illegal human trafficking going on, but we currently don't have enough evidence to handle it...so I need the Repairmen to help."

Matt smirks a bit and crosses his arms. "Well, if you're sure about this, then I guess we can help you out." He glances over at Daniel. "Right Daniel?"

He chuckles lightly and nods. "Yeah, I guess we can help."

Ludwig sighs in relief. He knew he could count on them. He waves his hand and shoos them off. "Great, now go on." He did have a lot of work to do now.

Matt and Daniel look at each other before getting up and leaving the police station. Both wolves whimper and bark as they watch the two come back. They each got a pet on the head before they got into the truck. Matt drives them down to the docks and parks near an alleyway.

Daniel snorts a bit and stretched. "Ugh...let's go and get this done...I need to go home and lie down..." He grumbles and leans back in his seat.

Matt shook his head and hit the other on his chest. "Come on, stay awake now. We have a job to do, so stay serious. Don't need you dying on me."

Daniel rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I'll be fine...like I'd end up dying...we've been doing this for to long for me to just up dying." He grumbles and opens the glove box, taking out two 19mm glocks. "So, how are we going to do this? Run in guns blazing? Or are we gonna be all stealthy about this?"

Matt looks up and hums. "We should make sure to find all the people first, let them free, then we bust some heads." He takes one gun from Daniel and puts it his inner shirt pocket. "But let's not take to long, I have a feeling Allen might be drinking all the beer..."

Daniel grunts a bit and opens the door. "Yeah, how long is he staying with us again?" He raised a brow.

Matt sighs and opens the door. "A few more days...his house is under renovations...so just a few more days..."

Daniel grunts a bit. "Greeeeeat...it's gonna be SO much fun..." He looks at the two animals in the bed of the truck. "Now you two stay here, alright? Guard the truck, don't talk to strangers, etc etc."

They both bark and pant as they watch the two go off, whimpering a bit, but staying put as instructed.

The half moon was high up in the air, giving a soft light for two men leaning against a shipping crate. They were both smoking and talking about something.

"So...how long until your guy gets here..." One of the men asked. He was a bit shorter than the other and wasn't wearing a jacket like his friend.

"Don't worry, he's going to be here soon, alright? We give him what he asked for then we get paid." He grins and lets his cigarette hang out his mouth. "This is the easiest cash we've ever made!" He laughs and crosses his arms.

The other man rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Yeah yeah...man, this city may have a lot of problems with that huge mafia here, drug houses around just about every corner, lots of underground criminal activity, it's a crooks paradise if you ask me." He snorts a bit, inhaling his cigarette and blowing out smoke.

"Oh yeah, their aren't enough cops to stop all of us, plus that mafia family keeps them at bay if they get to ahead of themselves!" He laughs and sets his hands on his hips. "We've been here a few weeks and I'm lovin this place!"

"I think we will make a good home here." He smirks and nods. Then he heard what sounded like someone dropping a tin can and jerked his head over to see nothing. He shook his head. "Thought I heard something."

"Pfftt, I think you're getting a little paranoid there Rick. Lighten up. Just think, in a matter of minutes, maybe even SECONDS we're gonna get what's coming to us." He sighs happily at the thought.

"Yeah, you're right Jack...must be gettin paranoid." He shakes his head and chuckles.

"This city will do that to ya..."

They both gasped a bit and jumped back, looking up to see Daniel sitting on top of the crate, legs dangling off the side. He raised a brow as he looked at the two. "What? Sorry, did I scare you both? Sometimes I do that to people..."

They both took out a gun and aim for Daniel.

"Who the hell are you?!" Rick glares and growls at the new man, his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot at any moment.

"Me? I'm a Repairman..." He said simply, kicking his feet a bit and resting his arms on his legs.

"A...Repairman...?" Jack tilts his head, looking a bit confused at this new information. "So you fix things or something? Why are you here then?" He squints a bit and shakes his head.

Daniel sighs and rolls his shoulders and rubs his head. "Right, right, you must all be new here, or just dumb...well, listen up! I am one member of the Repairmen. We fix things, such as machines, appliances, and vehicles. We started out as regular repairmen, but soon figured we would help fix this city. So we get rid of the no good, low down, disgusting scum that rids this city. Our motto is, 'We can repair ANYTHING.' so that includes people's lives by getting rid of anyone giving them trouble." He leans back and sighs a bit. "Sometimes we even get special assignments from the police, like this one."

"Wait...you said we...so where is this partner of yours?" He raises a brow and grips his gun.

"Don't worry about him, because you've got me to deal with little man." He snorts a bit. "Why don't you try shooting me, I won't even try to attack or anything, promise." He stands up on the big shipping crate and smirks a bit. "Give it a try."

"Bastard!" They both said as they aimed their guns and started to shoot at him, no mercy.

Daniel stayed calm, dodging each and every bullet with amazing speed, inhuman speed. He waved passed the bullets, ducking, bobbing, ll without a care in the world. "Gonna have to try better than that."

Meanwhile, Matt sneaks over to the locked doors of the shipping crate and raises a brow. Their was a combination lock on it. "Damn it..." He mutters and uses the butt of his gun to slam into the lock and break it. The chain fell to the ground with a rattle. He looks over to see the two scumbags still distracted and trying to shoot Daniel. He opens the heavy doors and inside were a bunch of people huddled together, looking quite shocked and expecting to have seen either Rick or Jack.

Matt sighs in relief, happy to know that this was the right one. "Alright, go! This is a rescue! Now get out of here! Before you get caught!" He steps aside and soon the people quickly run out of the container as quickly as they good, some giving thanks to Matt.

"Wait! Rick, look! All the cargo!" Jack shakes his friend on the shoulder.

"What?!" He snapped his head over to Matt who smirked, leaning against the empty container. "The jig is up boys. You're in serious trouble now."

"What? You gonna turn us into the police?" Jack aimed his gun at the Canadian. "That's not happening!" He pulled the trigger, but all he got was a soft slicking noise. "What...? No! I can't be out of bullets now!"

Rick aims his gun. He knew he had at least one bullet left, he made sure to keep count, just in case something like this would happen. "You're dead!" He pulled the trigger. He was going to end the life of one of these Repairmen.

Matt's eyes went wide and he tensed up a bit. "What the...Daniel!" He grit his teeth. Standing in front of him, protecting him from the bullet was Daniel, his arms spread out. The bullet lodged itself in his stomach. "What the hell did you do that for? I don't need you as my human shield you moron!" He glares at him out of worry more than anything.

Daniel glances back at him, a small red stain on his shirt. "I can't have you getting killed ya know...I mean, you are my only friend and all, plus we're partners in this business. I can't be the Repairmen by myself. Besides, this is nothing. I'm a hell of a lot more durable than most humans..." He lifted up his shirt, revealing his chiseled stomach. The bullet was sticking out a bit an he quickly yanked it out, wincing a bit as he did so. "I'm fine."

Both men dropped their guns and try to make a run for it. They didn't get far before Daniel took out his gun and shot Jack's legs, making him yell and fall over.

He grits his teeth, body shaking, quickly looking blood. "Ri-Rick! G-go! Get away!" He looks at hos friend who looks back at him and nods before running off.

Daniel smirks. "You're not getting away that easily!" He runs after him.

Matt steps on his back. "If you learn one thing from this city, it's we don't tolerate a lot of crime here. This city is a magnet for a lot of criminals and people who are different from others..." He takes aims his gun down to his head. "This city may be full of no good crooks, criminals, and sleezebags, but the Repairmen are here to wipe them out, one criminal at a time."

"What?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You can't possibly think you can wipe out crime in this city! Their are only two of you! You're both crazy!"

"We might be crazy, but it happens if you stay in this damn city for to long. It may be impossible, hell we know it is. But that's never stopped us before. We help keep these streets safe for the people that live here. It's the least we can do for our home. We'll protect it until the very end. One day, we'll even take out the big mafia family that runs the underworld of this city and once they're gone, the crime rate will for sure fall."

"What?! You plan on taking on the mafia?! You guys are INSANE! Like you'd ever be able to take them down! I hope you bastard die trying!" He growls and glares at him, struggling under his heavy foot.

"We get that a lot. Now say goodnight." He smirks and without hesitation he pulled the trigger, blood splattering across the ground and a little on his shirt and face. He sighs and puts his gun away. "One less piece of shit off the streets..." He looks up, lifting up his sunglasses to reveal his soft lilac eyes.

Rick pants as he runs down an alley, his foot splashing a puddle. He looks back, Daniel not to fa behind him. He curses lightly under his breath. He jumps up to a chain link fence and quickly starts to climb it as fast as he could. He reached the top and fell over as Daniel tries to reach up and grab him. He grunts and laughs as he manages to get away. "SUCKER!"

Daniel didn't seem to upset about it. He just crosses his arms and turns around. He figured in the direction he was going, he'd run into their truck and probably try and steal it.

Rick pants and slows down, not seeing he was being followed. He looks around and stops as he sees a truck, his way out! Grinning big he walks over and checks to see if the door was unlocked. Sadly it wasn't so he took out a bobby pin, but before he could try and pick the lock he heard a menacing growl. He stops and slowly looks over to see two wolves growling at him from the trunk. He laughs nervously and back up slowly, putting his hands up. "Goood, doggies, niiiice doggies..."

The two animals climb out the back and snarl, their fur puffing up as they slowly stalk toward him. Rick grits his teeth and tenses as he bumps into something firm. He slowly looks up to meet Daniel's gaze as he looks down at him.

"I see you've met our security system. They don't take to kindly to strangers ya know." He shoves him forward, causing him to fall in front of the two animals. "Now, this is gonna hurt, a lot. Kuma, Farkas." He gets both wolves attention then snaps his fingers. "Get him."

Within the matter of seconds, both wolves lunged and Ricks screams echoed through the night air.

Matt walks back to the truck, seeing Daniel leaning against it. "Finished him off, right?"

Daniel nods. "Well, not me, but he's taken care of no worries." He jerks his head to the direction of the two wolves in the bed of the truck, looking pretty satisfied that they could help."

Matt chuckles and takes out his keys, unlocking the doors. "Well, that means it's time to head back home."

Daniel grunts a bit. "Oh finally, man I'm all tired now..." He yawns and stretches, getting in the passengers side.

Matt gets int he drivers seat and quickly sends a text to Ludwig to let him know the job was done and started up the truck. "Just another normal night for us, huh?" He chuckles lightly.

Daniel snorts and yawns. "Yeah, you got that right...can't wait to get home and go to sleep though..." He closes his eyes and starts to drift off a bit in the seat.

Matt shakes his head and soon starts driving down the road. "I know the feeling buddy, I know the feeling."

The Repairmen. Two men for hire that can fix ANYTHING, from machinery, to people making your life a living hell. You can always give a call or email them and they'll be sure to help you out if they can. Payment in money, check, or a hot meal. The lines are always open.


End file.
